Load transfer apparatuses such as cranes typically use hooks and other known fastening devices to secure loads to the device, after which the fastened load is lifted from an original position and transferred to a desired position. One common problem associated with load transfer apparatuses is that the lifted load tends to swing freely, like a pendulum. When cargo swings in this manner, difficulty will naturally be experienced in transferring and lowering the cargo accurately to the desired position.
This problem is compounded when the cargo is delicate or a special care item. Additionally, cargo articles having different shapes may each display unique balance-related swinging motions on account of their respective shapes. For example, cargo having cylindrical shapes may swing more uncontrollably because of the elongated longitudinal axis. Preventing unwanted cargo swinging is further compounded in situations when the load transfer apparatus is mounted on a water vessel, such as a barge or small boat, or the like. There is more movement not associated with land-based operations because the load transfer apparatus is on water, even when the water is calm. Thus, it is desired to have a load transfer apparatus that reduces undesired movement of the load during load transfer operations, particularly undesired movement associated with loads having cylindrical shapes.